Herói e Vilão
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: [Resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas] O que é o verdadeiro mau? Você é realmente um ser mau quando faz algo por um bem maior? Mas mesmo assim, sangue de outros correm por você... então... seria você o real vilão mesmo bancando o herói?


**Disclaimer: **Hellsing não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**N/A: **Há spoilers sobre o volume 7 do mangá, para quem não leu e não quer descobrir um pedacinho do que acontece, dê meia-volta logo.

**Herói e Vilão**

"**_Por que não bebe meu sangue?"_**

Ela o fizera, não? Tinha bebido o sangue dele, pela primeira vez, tinha provado o sangue de outrem, e, para completar a própria desgraça, bebera o sangue daquele que amara… matou-o como o ser mais frio que poderia existir… matou-o com a alma de um monstro, com o espírito de um verdadeiro vampiro…

Por mais que ele tivesse lhe pedido, por mais que ele tivesse lhe dito que estaria dentro de si, ela tinha feito, tinha bebido o sangue de outra pessoa e agora, mais que nunca, se tornara um monstro… um monstro como o seu próprio mestre.

Aquele sangue que agora corria dentro de si, que a fazia ter mais ainda poder, que a fazia lembrar-se dele e do que fizera… fazia lembrar-se também do seu lado negro, o verdadeiro mau que agora crescia dentro de si. Ela se tornaria, dali em diante, um ser daqueles? Um daqueles aos quais caçava… um daqueles nos quais resquícios de bondade se extinguiram. Seres simplesmente malignos.

Era uma verdade inquestionável que agora, era um deles, era realmente um imortal, não com a força de seu mestre, mas não com a fraqueza dos ghouls. Um novo ser da noite que caminhava em direção ao mesmo caminho que todos os outros, à perdição, sem nenhuma chance de salvação, afinal… sangue alheio corria em suas veias, sangue de alguém de quem ela tirara a vida.

Aquele sangue… aquele sangue morto que agora corria por seu corpo, seria ele o símbolo do mau que se apossara dela? Não conseguia saber… será que agora, era mesmo um ser do mau? O que era o mau? Era aquela sensação estonteante de poder que crescia cada vez mais dentro de si? Era aquela vontade de beber o doce líquido escarlate uma vez mais? Por que queria bebê-lo? Era errado… não podia beber o sangue dos outros, mas ainda assim, tomara o sangue _dele_. E sentia-se cada vez melhor. Continuaria assim, bebendo o sangue dos outros e sentindo seu poder crescer ainda mais, sentindo todos os seus restos humanos simplesmente sumirem?

Não queria… mas agora, não tinha mais volta. Desde criança, aprendia sobre os seres maus… aquelas pequenas historinhas para dormir, para assustar crianças… sobre bichos-papões embaixo das camas, sobre homens que viravam lobos com a lua cheia, sobre seres muito maus, que bebiam o sangue dos outros… sobre _vampiros_. Todos diziam a mesma coisa… eles eram maus, eles eram seres da noite, da escuridão. Todos temiam seus poderes… ela também era um deles. Um daqueles que não acreditavam que historinhas para dormir pudessem ser reais, mas agora estava vivendo uma delas, e definitivamente, não estava do lado dos mocinhos. Ela era um dos vilões, não era? Era um ser da noite, que bebia sangue… um ser que bebia o sangue das próprias pessoas que amava.

Mas aquilo era errado! Agora estava no lado real das coisas, estava lutando para salvar as pessoas… estava lutando por um bem maior, não era isso que os heróis faziam? Estava defendendo a organização Hellsing, seguindo as ordens de seu mestre, protegendo Sir Integra Hellsing. Então, por que aquela sensação de que estava tudo errado, de que tudo estava fora do lugar, lhe assolava? Talvez… _talvez_… porque quisesse criar uma fantasia para esconder o verdadeiro mau no qual se transformara.

Sim… por mais que quisesse fantasiar que estava fazendo algo por um bem maior, que estava salvando vidas de outras pessoas, vidas de inocentes… isso não mudaria o fato de agora ser um monstro, de ter bebido o sangue de um humano… um desses humanos que na verdade, deveria ter salvado. Sim… o sangue alheio corria por suas veias… e agora, a verdade era óbvia. Não adiantava mais negar… era um deles, e mesmo assim lutava contra eles, tal como seu mestre. Não importava mais… bem e mau não existiam mais diante de seu novo mundo, de sua nova existência.

Sim, todos eles diriam que ela era um ser mau, um ser da noite, das trevas… um ser que toma sangue, que se alimenta de vidas. Mas ela continuaria fazendo-o. Não havia como mudar o que estava feito. Era sim um ser mau, e por aquele sangue que agora corria em suas veias… continuaria lutando, mesmo que todos aqueles por quem lutasse a condenassem, mesmo que para os pequenos sonhos infantis, fosse o vilão da história… sabia pelo que lutava… e não desistiria.

"_**Beba tudo… e depois… vamos derrotá-la, porque meu sangue estará em você, Celes."**_

**Fim**

**E eu estou aqui, novamente, mais uma vez, com uma resposta ao Desafio dos 140 Temas do MdF.**

**Bom, perceberam como eu fiz questão de repetir umas quinhentas vezes o nome "mau"? Pois é. XD é que eu queria ressaltar que o tema não foi sangue, viu? Esse tema foi de outra pessoa, o tema foi **Mau** mesmo XD**

**E mais uma vez eu usei a Celes, acho que ela se encaixa bem nesses termos de pensar se está ou não fazendo o certo etc. Foi idéia da Spooky. XD**

**Bom, espero que tenha ficado ao gosto de vocês.**

**Ah, antes que eu esqueça, essas duas frases foram tiradas do mangá, no Volume 7, capítulo 52, frases ditas pelo Bernardt para a Celes.**

**Então, estou indo agora. Kissus e até a próxima **


End file.
